Need
by T.E Rowan
Summary: A veces perdemos la esperanza en los momentos en que más los necesitamos. A veces perdemos a nuestros seres queridos, pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlos. A veces, quien menos crees, puede ser la mejor compañía./Viñeta.


Hola...

Bienvenidos a esta viñeta de esta peculiar pareja.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de AMC/Fox/Some-TV-Channel.

Espero que lo disfruten, ya que es mi primera vez acá...

Disfruten.

* * *

_A veces perdemos la esperanza en los momentos en que más los necesitamos. A veces perdemos a nuestros seres queridos, pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlos. A veces, quien menos crees, puede ser la mejor compañía._

Ella nunca lo entendió, los bosques siempre se veían iguales; los caminos, irreconocibles. Sin embargo, él… Él nunca se perdió, ni los perdió. Ella en cambio, se perdía fácilmente. Maggie siempre la regañaba cuando iban a la ciudad y ella se perdía. Porque estaba acostumbrada a la granja. Podían dejarla en el lugar más insólito de la granja y ella no se perdería.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. La granja ya no estaba, Maggie tampoco. Sólo podía contar con él, para no perderse.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Daryl.

― Sí, sólo… No me gustan los bosques.

― Ven ― le extendió su mano ―, ya casi llegamos.

Y ella seguía sin saber cómo, pero él la había llevado a una casa. Muy escondida, y tal vez, aún sin ser saqueada.

― ¿Cómo la encontraste? ― Preguntó, asombrada.

― ¿Ves eso? ― Señaló un pequeño y casi imperceptible sendero ―. El pasto no crece porque las personas caminaban continuamente por ahí, significa que llevaba a una casa.

Él siempre le confiaba sus secretos de rastreo, le enseñaba y señalaba todos los detalles. Porque él también pensaba que eso sucedería: que se separarían. Era verdad; la vida la había separado de Maggie, de su padre… También lo haría con Daryl.

― Beth, ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, sólo… Es porque nos vamos a separar, ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso me enseñas todo esto?

Daryl no dijo nada, se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos. Porque no podía mentirle, en algún momento estarían separados, y aunque el moviera cielo y mar para encontrarla, si no podía protegerse, sería muy tarde.

Más apretó su agarre cuando la sintió sollozar ligeramente.

― Está oscureciendo, tendríamos que buscar algo para comer.

Y Daryl lo hizo otra vez, le confió secretos de caza, le enseñó cómo armar una trampa. Y a pesar de lo útil que era aprender eso, Beth no quería. No quería aceptar su destino de separarse de él también.

Regresaron a la casa, y comieron algunas cosas enlatadas que habían allí. Y luego llegó la hora de dormir. Generalmente, tomaban turnos para vigilar, pero esa noche, no. Tenían un misterioso sentimiento de seguridad allí; sin embargo, Daryl quiso vigilar.

Beth se había acostado, pero él se empeñaba en no dormir.

― No quiero estar sola.

― No lo estás, yo estoy contigo.

Ella se bajó de la cama y se sentó al lado de él, en el suelo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Daryl.

― Te dará frío ― dijo vagamente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de ella.

― No importa… Si estoy junto a ti.

Toda la noche estuvieron juntos, abrazados en el suelo. Y no se arrepentían; luego de tanto tiempo solos, al fin sentían compañía.

A la noche siguiente lo repitieron, y a la siguiente también. Se sentían mejor, los vacíos en sus corazones por los perdidos, lentamente, se iban recuperando. Tal vez era su compañía mutua, tal vez era el ambiente de la casa. No lo sabían, pero igual necesitaban más.

Ambos sentados en el suelo, abrazados. Sentía un calor expandirse de la boca del estómago, hacía el resto del cuerpo. Daryl desvió un momento su vista del frente, para encontrarse con la cálida y –contradictoriamente– apagada mirada de Beth. Y no pudo resistirse. Suavemente se acercó, dándole millones de oportunidades de retirarse que no aceptó, y la besó. Sintió sus suaves y dulces labios bajo los suyos, moviéndose inseguros, pero tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Y se separaron. Pero ella se acercó buscando más. Daryl la miró a los ojos, notó que ahora había un destello en ellos, que la felicidad regresaba. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el futuro. Ahora le dolería más si se separaban. Sería muchísimo peor… Sin embargo no podía parar. El regocijo que le daban los besos de aquella niña eran mágicos y surreales. Era egoísta disfrutarlo y pedir más, pero ambos eran culpables de eso.

Tal vez… el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres querido podría ser reemplazado por el tiempo que compartían juntos. Tal vez.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me lo digan con reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
